


If those cells could talk

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Franky/Erica, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix love, drugs and power games – Swan Queen Epicness. Prisoner 145-972 Emma Swan has been accused of doing drugs. Governor Regina Mills sees opportunity to use the accusation for her advantage. Is she persuasive enough? Does Emma want to be screwed by and for her? Once upon a time/Wentworth crossover. Rated M for sexy reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> I blame i-heart-mean-girls for this.
> 
> Beta tonguemarksonmymirror.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that jazz!

Being called into the Governor's office means that you are screwed. But, like Governor-Regina-Mills-wearing-nine-inch-fuck-me-he els screwed, which was heaven in Emma Swan's dictionary (if that thing existed cause she has her doubts).

But being accused of doing drugs was not heaven. It was hell.

"I don't do drugs," the blonde says with a flat tone like she isn't insulted. Inside, she roars...while her eyes take in the sex goddess before her in that white shirts (three buttons playfully undone) tucked in that tight black pencil skirt over those black stockings and those heels...

"You don't?" the said Governor asks, leaning her butt on her desk, legs crossed at the ankles. She stares down at the woman, wearing a white tank-top and light blue loose pants, sprawled on the chair before her like she is not being accused at all.

"No." Emma forces herself to look up at brown eyes provoking her.

"Really?" Regina teases with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah." A nod.

"I don't believe it." A head shake.

"I do only women. They are my drugs."  _Currently only one_ , Emma leaves unsaid.

"That is not the issue here."

"Mhmm."

"The issue is that there are five people that say they saw  _you_." Regina adds with a worry in her voice.

"Who are these people?" Emma forms a fist with her right hand; something that doesn't go unnoticed by the Governor.

"If I tell you, Emma, you will attack them. You don't need that now." Regina mentally kicks herself for sounding so caring.

"I don't care about that. I need to know who is talking behind my back."

"It's not from your people." Brown eyes focus on an interesting crack on the floor.

"Franky's?"

"No."

"So it's Amanda's. Great. I'm not admitting anything because of her people. Not happening." Emma jumps from her seat and stands inches away from the Governor. She stares at the red lips that she so want to kiss right now. Still focused on them she whispers, "Can I go?"

The woman before her doesn't respond. She just licks her lips, fully aware that the other follows their movement. If Emma didn't do it, why Amanda is framing her? And how in the world did she manage to sneak the drugs into Emma's cell? And also why has Franky not seen anything? She is in the same cell.

The blonde sees Regina's mind busy with some thoughts. She smiles wickedly and runs her left fingertips over the brunette's right hand. The goosebumps appear and brown eyes meet green in a silent plea not do anything else.

Regina can only gulp when Emma leans forward, their lips touching so lightly as if the touch might not be at all.

"I didn't do it," reaches Regina's ears while Emma's hot breath makes her moan.

The blonde moves her mouth over the jaw until she reaches the ear. She parts her lips and traps the soft flesh between them. Sucking on it gently, she feels the other woman trembling, and no doubt biting her lips to stifle any sounds. Emma's hands go forward to grab the desk so she can press herself further in Regina, but they bump into the brunette's hands holding on the desk tightly. Their knuckles are no doubt white.

The sucking stops and the assault on Regina's left ear is resumed with biting hard on the tender flesh. She feels the blonde's body slowly pressing itself onto hers until they are flush against each other. Oh, God, if someone walks into her office right now they will witness the greatest scandal this prison has seen since it was built back in the 1920s.

But that bold mouth doesn't stop and certainly doesn't care about all of that as it detaches itself from the ear. It travels up and down the neck. Regina tilts her head to the right, giving the other woman easier access. The tongue is out again, leaving a wet trail over the heated skin as evidence of what is happening in here.

 _Thank God for the lack of cameras here,_  the Governor thinks while she surrenders herself to Emma once again.

Here they are. The hands, which make her feel like she is the only one in the world for them, are now roaming over her body. They start at her waist, up her back and then go to the front to cup her breasts. Again she is powerless to the whimper that escapes her mouth.

Emma presses herself more into the heated body of the Governor. She steers her leg between Regina's, parting the stocking-clad legs. There is the surrender that gives her the green light to do just about everything she wants.

 _I can do this_ , Regina mind manages to produce a thought among the cloud of arousal that is taking her over. Emma is a predator who loves doing this; being in control and conquering with kisses and touches. So, the brunette will give it to her.

Her skirt hitches up her thigh when she lifts her leg and wraps it around the prisoner's waist. She knows Emma won't resist the temptation because "The best way to resist a temptation is to yield to it" is what she said before their first time.

She doesn't have to wait too long to feel a pale hand slide up her thigh, gathering the skirt up so more skin can be exposed.

Emma presses her lips over the other woman's, engaging them in a slow kiss that quickly turns into a passionate one. She runs her tongue over the bottom red lip, waiting for one more green light. The plump lips are parted and she wastes no time diving in. Tongues war against each other strongly while her hand cups the brunette's butt and squeezes it. But the fingers don't stop there. They need more. They slide down, skimming over the hem of the undies, and make Regina squirm.

"Do you believe me?" All of a sudden, the blonde stills her digits just when they are about to go under the panties.

 _Fuck_ , Regina mentally curses. She forgot that Emma likes to play this game too. She swallows hard and proceeds with her plan.

"Yes," comes out of her mouth as barely an audible whisper.

And she is rewarded with a single finger going under her black lace thong. She knows Emma loves it. That is why she wears this today.

Emma retrieves the digit out, slowly. It is clear that she doesn't want to. Her eyes, locked on brown ones, say otherwise. But she needs the game where she is the dictator. She pushes the leg around her waist down so the space between Regina's thighs is enough for her to play.

But the Governor has something else in mind. She hops on her desk using her hands and smirks at the woman before her, silently challenging her.

Emma licks her lips, getting the hint. Her hands skim over the upper part of the brunette's thighs, offering more and more skin to her hungry gaze. The legs part even more, now free of the skirt's limitations. It's the first time she sees that Regina is wearing that black thong. But the thing that nearly shorts her brain is the wet spot on the lace garment.

"Fuck," she curses, and runs her thumb over the wetness, not caring that the woman is not ready for such a firm touch.

Naturally, Regina jerks at the solid touch. That just makes Emma even more aroused than she already is.

"Emma," the brunette starts, but is interrupted by eager lips pressed hard against hers.

"Shhh," the pale lips move, brushing against hers. "Save it for when you come."

Oh, that cockiness that makes everyone submit to Emma without a thought.

Their kiss resumes with the same passion, if not even more. The blonde moves forward until her knees hit the desk and she is completely surrounded by the stocking-clad legs. Her pinky finger tugs the panties' hem so the rest of the hand could slip in easily. The middle digit goes straight for the clit, brushing over it lightly, increasing the arousal, and hardening it.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina realizes that she has to try and turn this around. She has to use this situation for her advantage. This is the perfect opportunity for her as governor. The finger that slips inside of her shows her how much Emma wants her to come. The blonde wants to make it quick. She seems, one might say, eager.

The older woman meets the thrusts with her hips and tears her lips away. Her mouth attacks Emma's pulse point with peppered kisses and flicks of her tongue. Her left hand works its way in the blue pants, undoing the belt and slipping under the cotton, ever present, boy shorts. The wetness she finds there is thrilling. Someone desires her. It's not fake. It's real.

It's bizarre to say, at least, that Regina founds real, unadulterated desire here between the cold walls of the prison and not where she is supposed to find it – at her house.

She circles around Emma's hard clit with the thumb and teases her entrance with her middle digit. Her mind stays clear enough to finish the task at hand.

Her mouth ghosts over one of the blonde's ears. Breathing heavily into it, she knows the effect she has: quickened heartbeat and hitched breath.

"I need you to admit you did it."

"Fuck you," an expected answer comes out from Emma.

"Wrong answer." Regina thrusts two fingers inside, knowing that the blonde won't come this way.

The walls around her are already clenching. Well, it's been a while since they have done this. The pressure of the upcoming Mayor's elections didn't allow Regina to call Emma in.

Her thrusts are quick with only one goal. The blonde bites her neck as if that could make her stop.

"Fucking tease," the younger woman murmurs against the skin.

"Three words, Emma." A whisper said in the most seductive and deep voice the prisoner has ever heard coming out from those lips.

Unfortunately it brings her closer to the edge than she wants. Dammit. She speeds her movements in a desperate attempt to even the game.

Regina closes her eyes, trying to hold off as long as she can. She is the Governor, after all. She can't let some street killer prisoner to win over her. Right?

Well, that prisoner happens to be the one and only Emma Swan, who in that moment presses harder on her hot spot, and the world around the brunette collapses. Or so she thinks when the orgasm explodes inside of her and branches out to the rest of her body.

Seeing Regina Mills coming undone before her is Emma's downfall. She has never seen more a beautiful and magnificent view, and she will want it till the day she dies. The blonde has admitted that to herself.

"I did it."

And the award is instant. Regina brushes her thumb over the hard clit and in a matter of seconds, a liquid gushes in her hand. Emma is shaking uncontrollably on her fingers, riding her orgasm out.

The women press their foreheads together and wait for their bodies to calm down, their heartbeats to go back to normal.

Emma is glad no one has entered the office to interrupt them. She needed this. She has been rejected for over a week from Regina. It was about time.

They pull out of each other, missing the contact already. Emma steps back, allowing Regina to hop off the desk and pull her skirt down.

The brunette clears her throat.

"Don't say anything. I just needed to come." Emma barks and storms out of the office.

She doesn't see the tears in Regina's eyes. Nor does she see Jose, guarding the office as the Governor has ordered him.


	2. Butterflies and planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best written and played villains from Once makes their debut in the story alongside with Franky and Erica. Regina's mom is not who we know she is. The mother for this story is not that important. I added a twist there. Hope you like it. I'm not sure which characters will appear later on in the story. I would love to hear from you on that. Also Franky/Erica is a bit different than in the show. I wanted them to be like Emma/Regina.
> 
> Well, enough talk. I'll give you the second chapter.

Emma walks down the hallway, fuming and angry. How could she be so stupid to fall into the trap? Why did she admit to something she hadn't done? Just for the fucking orgasm? No, it wasn't just about that. She shakes her head and goes to her cell. Hopefully Franky can help her. Wait...What help? She was just screwed. She said it. She admitted that she is using drugs. Now she is in Regina's hands. The Governor could do just about anything now. Fucking stupid feelings.

Some of the women that she passes by whistle at her but she doesn't pay attention to them.

The blonde turns around the corner and finds herself in their sitting room, as Franky likes to call it. There is a table and eight chairs in the middle surrounded by their cells. The four cells have a total eight prisoners in them, all people like Emma and Franky.

The two women and Amanda are the leaders in the prison and their constant war for survival drives Regina crazy. Probably that is why she asked Emma to admit it. Or was it something else?

The blonde sighs and walks straight into her cell. She sees Franky and that skinny doll engaged in extracurricular prison activities. Naturally, the brunette is pumping in and out of the Chinese woman with vigor, not paying attention to Emma at all. She uses her left tattooed arm. The tattoo is colorful and speaks jack shit to Emma. She doesn't get the image. Franky spent quite some time explaining, but it just didn't work for the blonde.

"Get out," Emma yells, starling the couple.

Franky turns her head, not pulling out of the woman. The tiny woman tries to cover herself with the sheets.

"I'm busy" the brunette states the obvious.

"I see." Emma crosses her arms over her chest and leans over the cell door.

"I'm not done." Franky says, knowing that Emma won't go away. She really wants to finish this business but apparently the blonde has other plans.

"I don't fucking care. Out." The blonde finds a very interesting spot on the floor.

Franky doesn't miss her friend's sad face and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Time to get up, Mia." She nudges the woman and waits for her to get out silently.

Mia doesn't question or protest. She knows better than this. She is just a tool.

Franky starts to dress herself with a huff.

"Must you do it on my bed?" Emma asks, avoiding the real discussion for now.

"That's the sex bed."

"I don't do it here."

"You do it in the Governor's office. She will never agree to do it here. There are cameras."

Franky sits, leaning her back on the wall, and Emma mirrors her pose. The two women stare up at the camera.

"Do you think she's watching?" The blonde asks, sounding naïve.

"If she is not, then someone of the guards are, no doubt. You know that there is always someone watching us; trying to predict what we are we planning, trying to prevent fights."

They are right. Sitting on the chair behind her desk, Regina is watching them from her computer. She debated with herself whether this is right, but her heart won at the end. Damn this organ that lets her do these things.

* * *

And most importantly, damn Emma Swan for turning her life upside down in just the six months she was here.

The young, 26-year-old woman was arrested for breaking and entering into a house and attempted murder almost a year ago. She attacked the owner of the house, who wasn't supposed to be there when she tried to rob him. After digging more into her past, Regina found that the girl had lived on the streets all her life. Five foster homes until she was fifteen, when she ran into Franky. The two women were inseparable for the next nine years.

2012 was their downfall. Emma got arrested for killing the man she wanted to rob. Franky got arrested for killing a man who tried to grope her while she was working at "Ugly Coyote" bar. From the papers, Regina knew that the woman had a temper and the man was barely standing on his feet. Self-defense, she thought. But of course, no one would believe the bartender. They would believe the well-dressed citizen who has a home and pays his bills.

Regina sighs. Emma has admitted she used the drugs just because she was persuasive. Nothing more. The green eyes showed the hurt, and Regina couldn't help but regret her actions. She believed she did it for the greater good or so she told herself. She knows that Amanda, Emma and Franky can't grind stones. Amanda has been here for tax fraud and mistreating her five year old daughter. Regina was sure that the older blonde had some mental issues, but Erica says that she doesn't show any signs. The Governor just doesn't trust the older woman or her people. If one of them had said that Emma is doing drugs, she would never believe them. But it was Mia. Franky's girl.

"Fuck. Just fuck you all. Fuck." She screams at the screen.

Usually that helped. But not now.

The weight in her heart grows bigger and the knots in her stomach just keep popping. She is sure that the butterflies in her died the moment she used Emma.

The knock on her door puts the thoughts away for now. She takes a deep breath.

"Come in." Her voice, stoic, gives permission to enter.

The door swings open, revealing Cora Mills. Ever the Mayor's wife, she is dressed in black pantsuit with a red shirt underneath and humble cleavage. Her red hair is mainly up with few loose strands. Her lips are blood red, contrasting her milky white skin.

"You shouldn't keep your step-mother waiting. It ruins your reputation." She says with her eyebrows raised and walks so she can sit in one of the two chairs in front of Regina's desk placing her bag next to the chair.

"Since when do you care about my reputation?" The Governor puts away some papers, trying to keep her mind away from Emma.

"Oh, shush you." Cora waves her hand. "Your father wanted me to talk to you about your activities in the company."

"Since when do you listen to my father?"

""Well, it's election time and we need to listen to each other. To train for when we are in front of people." Cora explains with boredom.

Cora married Henry Mills when she was twenty five, just one year after Elizabeth, Regina's mother, had died in a crash. The rumors about their affair were finally confirmed. It was obvious why the young redhead married a man old enough to be her father. It was also obvious why Henry married a woman that was the same age as his daughter. But they didn't care.

"Oh, election time. We all need to be on our best behavior." Regina looks through the window.

"Let's talk something more important. How is the romance here?" Apparently this topic is much more fascinating for the redheaded woman. "Because I see you don't look so happy. Did the blonde lose her skills in some fight?"

Regina laughs at her step-mother. Cora is one of those people that says things directly and the hell with consequences. That is when there are no cameras around.

"No, she hasn't. I..." Regina sighs deeply and her heart skips a beat or two. "I might..." What she can say? That she used Emma's affection for her to her own advantage?

"You seem unhappy. So something did happen." Cora pushes.

"I..."

"Oh, out with it already. I don't have all day."

"I forced Emma to admit that the drugs were hers." Her eyes look at the window. The sky seems not to judge her.

"Oh, you really screwed up. Big time."

"Not helping." The Governor barks as a pure attempt to justify what she has done.

"I can't help you. You need to fix it."

Regina huffs and rolls her eyes.

"The fact that you are Governor doesn't excuse you playing with people's emotions."

"What emotions?" She chooses to play dumb.

"Do you still refuse to accept the fact that Emma has feelings for you?" Cora asks.

She has seen the way Emma looks at Regina. She has seen how the blonde's eyes light up and her grin takes over her whole face when Regina comes in her line of vision. She suspects that Regina might feel the same way. But she knows her step-daughter is too proud to admit she lost control of that red muscle beating inside of her chest. Of course, there is the fact that Regina is married. But that's not what bothers Cora. The marriage is nothing more than a business transaction.

Just like Cora and Henry's, although Cora wasn't forced, nor asked, to do it. She and Henry were so much alike. There will always be a third wheel in their marriage - power.

Regina does consider the fact that this might be the truth. There is something adorable in Emma's smile. The way her lips curl up. The way her green eyes shine and change color depending on the light. And not to mention her sweaty body when Emma trains in the fitness. Oh, fitness time is Regina's favorite activity to watch through her computer. It would be better to watch it from two feet away but that is equal to scandal.

"I'm married, Cora, with a child." Regina emphasizes on the things that she can control; the things that don't matter for her, things that she was told to agree with.

"You are, on paper, because of your father's second run for mayor." Cora says.

The Governor's eyes start to water. Her life serves her father's position. She is working in the prison because of that too.

"I know that marriage that is an actual transaction is awful and all kinds of wrong but..."

"Your marriage is not so you can't tell me how mine is like yours." Regina explodes. Because everything is too much and she fucking wants to just disappear. "I have zero desire to go home. Home...No. That house is not home." She refuses to call it with that word which lost meaning for her when Elizabeth, her mother, died. "It's just a house. And every time I look at that kid, I just...I don't feel anything." She pauses. All of this was kept inside for so long. Brown eyes close as if that could change the reality away. It won't, her mind reminds her.

"And you feel something for Emma." It's a statement, not a question. It's obvious at least for Cora.

Regina can't believe the absurdity of it. "Of all people in all the places I've been." She admits, sighing while her hands play with a pencil and her eyes follow the play.

"Your secret is safe with me." The Mayor's wife reassures her step-daughter. "What did you do to screw it up?"

"I forced her to admit that she used the drugs we found under her pillow." The green pencil is thrown careless. It's not easy to admit such manipulation.

"Forced her how?" Cora senses there is more than that.

"I...Um...I did it when we..."

"Oh, no. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't." The redhead shrieks at the stupid act.

"I did." The admission is as heavy as the act itself. Regina hides the blush behind her palms.

"Poor Emma," Cora says, knowing very well what reaction will cause this.

"Poor Emma?" Regina puts her hands down and looks at the other woman. "When will someone feel sorry for me? Sympathy. Is that too much to ask for? When is someone going to take pity on me? I'm the one trapped in a marriage that is to convince everyone but me. Daniel is head of the police. Daddy...He always gains something. But me?" Regina rubs her temples. "I'm the one that the press is calling barren."

Both women shift uncomfortable at their seats. The silence that falls over them deafens all. Being called barren is every woman's nightmare, even more when you were forced to adopt because it looks good in front of the camera.

"I'm the one that feels everything I'm supposed to between the cold concrete of this prison." Regina speaks up with a soft earning voice. "Isn't that what irony is?"

"Ironic indeed. The heart's ways are unpredictable and hard, nearly unthinkable to understand. It's hard to fight against it."

"Hard? Try impossible." The Governor stands on her feet, but her usual larger-than-you pose is gone. Her heart is aching. The guilt is eating her insides, but again it's what she had to do. She starts pacing back and forth behind the other woman.

"Well, we all are political animals."

"Oh, you and your definitions." Regina wants and tries to laugh, but all that comes out is a snort. She even starts to feel sick; probably the guilt starting to take over.

"That's who we are. You are a bit different than me and your father but there is still something evil in you." Cora explains her theory further. "Since you did this to her, you are from our breed. Why do you think your father married me? He doesn't need a trophy wife. He needs a politician."

"But I...I just want to be happy." The young eighteen-year-old Regina, who met Cora at a nightclub, spoke.

The club was full and Cora had to ask Regina's group for a chair. The two women close in age quickly became friends, and the rest is history, as they say. Cora met Henry. They fell in love. He was married but that didn't stop them. Naturally, Regina felt guilt for ruining her parents' marriage, but as Elizabeth said, "There was nothing left to ruin." And when the wife was dead the mistress took her place.

"You are not that naive, are you, Regina?"

"So wanting happiness is naiveté?"

"No. Wanting happiness in your position is. You are married for power and for the camera. You can't be manipulative with the people you have feelings for and then expect them to jump your bones when they see you."

"I did it because I want Emma to help me catch the dealer." Regina defends herself. The heartache is getting bigger and bigger. Nausea is starting to cloud her mind.

"I see your reason." Cora shakes her head approvingly and spins so she can face the standing woman. "I really do. It is a good and valid reason but it affects her feelings too. This was too much. That woman, " Cora points at the closed laptop, "has it bad for you. How and when it happened doesn't matter. What matters is your attitude towards her. Because if she turns her back on you...I can't imagine what will happen here."

"And it's election time." She says after a while.

Regina's head is about to explode. The world starts spinning. Her heart is hitting her chest angrily, asking why in world it is hurting so much. It's not like she hasn't used other people like that before.

And again with the command hidden behind "It's election time." That means no actions that will look bad in front of the camera.

"You can't afford one of your gang leaders to be against you. You have drug dealers on the loose. You need everyone in here on your side. You need everyone to listen for you and then to inform you." Cora thinks that Regina need direction in what she has to do.

The Governor knows what is asked from her. She knows also that her actions may have the opposite effect. Emma might be already worked up against her. Maybe she won't desire her ever again, knowing Regina is capable of such manipulation. Strangely, that thought scares the Governor more than anything else. She takes a deep breath, as if that could help her. It does for a second, and then it's all Emma again.

"Look." Cora says seeing that her step-daughter is somewhere else. "You need to fix this. It doesn't matter how. You need Emma between your legs, not away from them."

It's true. Cora's language is often gross, but it's the truth itself. Regina knows that she has made a huge mistake.

"So keep that in mind and go to her." The older woman encourages her, but Regina has other plans. Hopefully this will work.

The Mayor's wife stands up and gives a goodbye hug, one that Regina hasn't received in a very long time. It's comforting, but not what she needs now. If she wants their relationship to be, she has to go through with her plan.

* * *

"So she is a fucking rich bitch, as I said to you at beginning?" Franky concludes after hearing Emma's story.

"I guess you were right." The other woman admits with a sigh. It is an understatement to say that she was stupid. She was beyond that. She was naïve, like a little child seeing candy and getting into some stranger's car.

"Did she tell you what she will do with that false information?"

"No. I stormed out before she could say anything."

"Oh fuck. That's why I don't let myself fall in love." Franky explains like she is an expert at holding off the feelings.

Emma hits her head against the wall, hoping that the heartache will disappear. Having feelings sucks, she thinks. Having feelings that are not returned is a nightmare.

"And it's even harder when you are locked up. It's all fake and unreal. Love is beautiful illusion but it's not real. Power always trumps it."

"So you are not in love with Erica?" Emma asks her like that could help her in her own messed up situation.

"No. I'm not in love." Franky shakes her head chasing the memories away. "Love doesn't exist between these walls."

"Why are you so sure?"

"You can never be sure about these things, blondie. People lie to you all the time. They fake everything so they can get what they want from you. Just like Regina did. I know you want to believe she is different but her actions tell a different story. She used your feelings for her."

"I know. What she did proved that she has no feelings for me and I'm just a tool. I get it and I'm cool with it."

"You what?" Franky asks, showed looking at her friend with disbelief.

"I'm cool with it and you are deaf." Emma answers with boredom in her voice.

"I'm not deaf. I just can't believe what you just said. You being ok with being Regina's tool means that there is something wrong with your head from all the orgasms. Please slow down for your own sake."

"You are doing just the same with Mia. And I'm like Erica." Emma takes a deep breath before continuing. "Waiting for her to give me just something. Anything really."

"You sound pathetic."

"No. You sound like stone." Emma yells at her friend's face. She stands up abruptly.

"Stop right now. We are not done." Franky takes two steps after her friend before being rejected.

"Fuck you."

Emma storms off leaving Franky alone with her thoughts.

Of course Erica has some feelings for her. Franky is not stupid. She senses a connection with the other woman. Franky even prefers being with Erica than Mia. Mia is mediocre in all positions and angles. She is one of those women that you can have sex with. But being satisfied by it...that's...only Erica.

* * *

_It is winter, much like the one five months ago. The snow covers the whole city when Regina has given an order that the yard has to be clean._

_Franky is in her tank-top again. It isn't that cold and her blood should be boiling from the physical activity. The stupid snow had frozen so the cleaners are all the stronger women._

_That snow needs more powerful swings of the shovel. Franky swings once, then again and again until she hits something and heard a scream._

_"God dammit, Franky. I didn't know you hated me so much."_

_The prisoner lifts her eyes and saw that the shovel has hit Erica in the leg._

_"No, I don't hate you." Franky reassures her. She lifts herself and stands inches away from the other woman's face. "On the contrary. I like you very much."_

_Her cocky smile and attitude always win over Erica's attempts to be stoic._

_"I know that. Stop repeating it." She hisses because of the pain in her leg. Or so she lies to herself._

_"The fire in your eyes says you like it." Franky leans on the shovel and smile as wide as she can. That smile is reserve for Erica only._

_"It is lying, Franky."_

_"I love it when you say my name."_

_"Stop."_

_"This is a blind spot, Erica."_

_A step towards the blonde is all Franky wants to do. But she would do no such thing. She knows that the anticipation is as exciting as the move itself._

_Erica pulse starts to rise. She doesn't know why Franky's silence is more frightening for her. When the other woman acts she can act too. But now she just stood there and does nothing, except looking at Franky's green eyes. Oh those eyes._

_"You are not bleeding so the hit wasn't that serious." Franky interrupts their staring contest._

_"It was. But I am better now. Thank you for asking." The irony is intended._

_"I know how to chase the pain away." Franky drives the conversion in the direction she wanted._

_"I don't need a pain killer."_

_Oh, straight into the trap, Franky mentally dances the happy dance._

_"I know a very legal method." The grin on Franky's face becomes bigger and bigger._

_Of course Erica wants that method but not here, out in the open where someone can see them. So she does the one thing that her heart desired at that moment. She walks straight to her office, followed by Franky. Strangely, she doesn't find a part of her that is against this. This thing...that is so very wrong and yet so sweet. The forbidden fruit is truly the sweetest of them all._

_It is not something that she does every day; entering her office with the sole thought of Franky. With the anticipation that rises in the pit of her stomach. With her heart pounding hard against her chest as if it is afraid of what might happen in there. Her legs are getting weaker with every step and she feels the air getting thicker and thicker. It feels like she is going somewhere where she doesn't want to go. She needs to go there. Her whole body desires what is about to happen._

_Entering her office was never so thrilling. The butterflies in her stomach are making circles, causing her head to spin._

_Franky follows her with her one heart beating like crazy. Her fingers are already itching to touch the skin under that tight gray suit. Oh, the things she will do. Franky shakes her head. Her mind has to be crystal clear. She wants to remember every little detail. Her center is already drooling as her eyes are glued to Erica's butt. She wants to take her right there but the clear part of her mind says to hold on for a while._

_All the pent up chemistry between them explodes when Franky pushes Erica hard against the wall hard as soon as the door is closed. All the air from Erica's lungs goes out and is swallowed by Franky's hungry mouth. She can't breathe, let alone think. All she could do is return the kiss with the same passion and desire._

_Their lungs are burning from the lack of air but Franky pushes forward. She slips her tongue in the other's mouth, exploring. Her strong hands go from Erica's neck down her body, following every curve and ending on her butt. Oh, that butt. Franky loves that butt. She loves watching it and now she has the chance to get to know it. And she does it shamelessly. She is so wrapped in her longtime wanted territory that Erica thinks that this is their stop._

_But Franky needs more. She wants to touch the naked skin. She wants to raise goosebumps on every spot she reached. She wants to thank to Erica for everything she has done her._

_Erica was a regular visitor in 'Ugly Coyote' and spent hours talking to the bartender that flirted with her shamelessly. It was bizarre for her to find common topic with a woman like Franky, but she did. She gave her advice and slowly became addicted to her company. Maybe it was the fact that Franky was like fresh air for her; something new among her patients. Her life story was touching. Her looks weren't a minus either._

_But Erica never tried to cross the friendship line. Franky did. Boy, did she try. And finally she succeeded._

_Erica can't stop the moan when cold fingers touched her stomach. Trimmed nails are scratching her skin and a warm body is pressing itself further into hers. Why did she wait for so long again?_

_She can't answer her own question because Franky breaks the kiss and starts to unbutton her white shirt. She looks down at the fingers working the buttons revealing more and more of her breasts. Then she looks up to meet Franky's eyes, full with desire. All thoughts about stopping fly out the window. She decides not to be passive. Her own fingers go for the hem of Franky's tank-top. The thin fabric is pulled up forcefully causing Franky to stop her activity. She lifts her hands, making it easier for Erica to remove the garment._

_Once the woman before her is topless, Erica brings her mouth to the brown erect nipples. She makes one circle around each with her tongue. When she covers the right one with her mouth and sucks it gently, Franky throws her head back and tangles her fingers in the other woman's hair._

_But Erica doesn't plan to stay at one place for long. She pays some attention to the left nipple and descends downward, kissing everything in her way. Franky has the feeling that she is being worshipped. She has never been kissed so much in her life. Her whole body is on fire. A tingling sensation is running through her veins and she feels in heaven. Especially when the warm tongue starts to make figure eights just above the hem of her prisoner's pants. And the hem is just above her navel. It is driving her insane. Her hand instinctively pushes the head down. Her center is literally pulsating and demanding attention. She wants to undress Erica and take care of her badly but she knows that the state of her arousal won't allow it. So she pushes down a second time, only this time fully aware of her actions._

_Erica looks up and sees the plea in the other woman's eyes. So she takes pity on her. She hooks her fingers in the hem of the blue pants and lowers them down slowly, revealing nothing but bare skin. She gasps. There is a smile face tattooed on Franky's navel._

_Erica can't help but chuckles and kisses the face. Franky laughs, causing her stomach muscles to contract and form lines on her navel, which causes Erica's mouth to water. These are her weaknesses. She just has to run her tongue over themm leaving wet trail on her way._

_Franky feels her breath hitch and bites her tongue while the muscle travels down and reaches her clit. The touch is like an electric run through her body._

_"Shit," comes out of her mouth._

_Erica pays no attention to the sound. She continues to hover over the hard clit._

_Accidental touches are the way she played with the other woman. She knows this is the only way to have the upper hand. Never in her life has she imagined that she could want someone with such fire. She has never imagined that she could break all the rules so she could have her way. It's true what they say - mysterious are God's ways. No one can predicate what the future holds for them._

_Erica can never imagine that she will give pleasure to a woman in her own office, pressed against the wall like there is no other furniture. Like there is no more time. Because the hurried movements suggest that the alarm would go off any moment now and there will be nothing after that. That the reality will crash over them._

_Instead of the reality, Erica's hungry mouth falls upon Franky's center like a cat on its prey lapping it eagerly._

_"Fucking shit," is all Franky's brain can form now._

_Her breath hitches, her legs are about to drop her any minute. She can swear that her heart is about to drop in Erica's mouth. Truth be told, Franky is sure she is going to trip over the edge soon. It isn't that she hasn't done it soon. It is three days ago._

_Finally Franky's legs do give up and she collapses on the floor, bringing Erica with her. Both women start to laugh hard at their luck. Erica's laugh is enchanting._

_"Is this fate's way to stop us?" Erica asks, just now realizing what she has said._

_Franky looks at her, eyes uncertain of what she has in mind._

_"Do you believe in fate?"_

_"No, " Erica replies._

_"Then it's not," the other woman whispers while her eyes look at the woman before for the first time._

_The blonde smiles at her and connects their lips once more. She moves her hand down Franky's stomach. The muscles contract under her soft fingers. But she doesn't stop there. She goes down, parting the other woman's lips and pushing two fingers inside the wetness. Franky's moan is swallowed by Erica's eager mouth. The thrusts are deep and fast with one intention only._

"We have to talk."

Erica stops all activity and looks at the woman under her. But it's not Franky. She shakes her head to clear her vision and sees Regina hovering over her.

"Wha..." She hears her hoarse voice and clears her throat, shifting in her seat... at her office. Green eyes scan the area sleeplessly.

"Sex daydreams about Franky are not something you should practice without your door locked, Erica." Regina warns her and walks over to one of the two chairs before the desk. She sits in one of them and looks at the woman before her.

"I..." Erica runs her fingers through her hair.

"You are sorry. I know. Can you focus on talking to me?"

"Yeah..." Erica straightens her blue shirt.

Regina gives Erica time to recover. She watches as her friend takes deep breaths. The dream was hot, she concludes.

"We need to start playing harder." The Governor speaks with her stoic voice demanding attention and refusing to take 'No' for an answer.

"What are we talking about?" Erica asks. It's not the fact that she is still very much aroused that clouds her mind. It's the lack of clarity in Regina's words.

"You do know that Mia told me about the drugs in Emma's cell, right?" She receives a nod and continues. "I had a talk with Emma about it and she... At first she said the drugs weren't hers. But I persuaded her to admit it."

Erica's widen almost comically and she looks at her friend with disbelief. "Emma admitted?"

"Mhmm."

"That's not true. Her tests have been clean ever since she got here. It's not her, Regina, and you know it."

"True."

"How did you persuade her exactly?"

"I...uh... I..." Regina knows she won't be able to say it out loud ever. It's easy when someone else does it.

"You truly are a political animal, as Cora says."

Regina huffs.

"And what in the world would you do that? Just when everything between you was going great?"

"I want her to help me expose the dealer."

"That is not how she will help you and you know it."

"I know what I have to do but it's just..." Regina stares at the window.

"Voicing your feeling is hard."

The Governor takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"I told you from the start that this is the only way to control Emma." Erica watches as the other woman looks through.

"Sometimes I wish Emma was more like Franky."

"No.  _Don't_." Erica replies without missing a beat with repulsion.

"I do. Franky loves control and she gets off on playing the Huntress. Emma loves freedom and conquering new heights. You tell me who is easier to be controlled."

"We don't need that." Erica talks with a naiveté. "They won't find it was Mia."

"They will."

The blonde curls her eyebrows.

"I think Mia is working with Amanda."

"Oh, God. We are in deep shit."

"If you want to put it nicely."

"What do I have to do?" Erica suspects she won't like her part but still...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... Deep shit. I watched the 'Wentworth' finale and I was blown away. I'll try and put some stuff from the show in my fiction. I want to put Erica/Franky kiss scene too with Swan Queen in it. Oh God, the image.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CrimsonLash for the beta-ing of this chapter.

Emma was pissed once again. Her blood was boiling, and her heart was racing at an alarming speed. The sweat droplets on her forehead started to stream down her nose.  _Fuck_. Her legs were carrying her in the only direction she knew could give her peace. The gym in the yard.

She tried the indoor gym but the air was filled with Regina's power hovering over her like an eagle over the unsuspecting little chicken. Yes, Emma thinks of herself as a chicken now. She is a little, barely visible, ball of emotions that jumps at every sound that comes out of Regina. At the same time, it is like that woman is some kind of seed that Emma wants to devour and gain all she needs from it.

She stopped at the front gate separating the prison from the yard, and waited for the guards to let her out. The metal wheels screeched, and she winced at the sound and stepped out. While looking around, she took in the scenery.

Amanda's people were circled around her, as she talked animatedly.  _That bitch is probably planning something fucked up_. Her greyish hair bounced around happily at her every movement, punctuated by her wildly gesticulating hands.

Their eyes met for a moment, but it seemed like forever. The threatening look Emma received from Amanda was louder than that of any combination of words could emit. At this, the blonde refused to just wait for something to happen. She needed to act. To strike first.

She strolled over to the lifting bench and positioned herself. She found the act of lifting weights a method to enable her to think more clearly. Though she was focused on the weight above her, Emma could still observe her surroundings in her peripheral vision.

Emma's train of thought drifted to the times of days long past. The drugs. These damn substances that always seemed to meddle with her life. Her father had always loved them and tried to force her to take them. The only good thing in the whole fucked up situation she called life was that she didn't indulge as her father did. She remembered the times when he would give her the little plastic bag with the white powder and then scurry off into the other room to do his share. She remembered bolting from her chair and dumping all of it in the sink. She remembered watching the water wash away all evidence of the powdery hell.  _I'm at least strong_ , Emma beamed at herself. Having decided to not take drugs, not even one single time, was a huge step which had required a lot of strength.

"If you are not lifting, get up. I wanna use it." Amanda's voice snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

Her green eyes opened and focused in on the older woman looking down at her.

"I'm tuning myself."

"Tune faster. I need my workout."

Emma snorted. She looked Amanda's body up and down. It hadn't seen any serious workout for quite a long time.

"Yeah, you really do need one. Hardcore." Emma teased with a smirk knowing all too well that the war was on again.

Amanda's blood boiled. All she was seeing was red.

"Rug Muncher!" she screamed before lifting the rod, freeing it from its resting place and dropping it over the younger woman's face.

A dead silence engulfed the prison yard. The prison's two rival leaders are at each other's throats and the result wasn't going to be pretty. Everyone froze in their spots, and their eyes remained focused on the pair.

Emma was quick, thank God, to raise her hands to soften the inevitable impact of the cold metal with her face. Fortunately or not it landed on her nose. The sound of bone cracking resounded throughout the whole yard causing everyone to gasp.

The guards burst onto the scene a little too late. They had to separate Emma from Amanda, both of whom are on the floor, a bloody mess of limbs and fists. The younger woman was latched onto the older woman like a predator on prey – tearing flesh without mercy. The view that greeted the medical staff, who were quick to follow the guards, was nothing less than vicious. Amanda's face was covered in blood from the various wounds that marred her face. Emma was in bad shape as well, but the damage was concentrated on her nose.

The younger woman was still fidgeting when the Governor and the prison advocate arrived on the scene a few minutes later.

"Fucking bitch! I'm gonna cut you up into so many pieces they'll have to use a fucking zip lock bag." Emma screamed. This taunt in no way helped her situation.

"Yeah? Try me." Amanda responded in a mocking tone. It was as if she was not at all aware that the blonde had the balls to make good on her word.

It took all of the four guard's man power and a  _'Get Swan to the isolation block_ ' from the Governor to separate the two women. Both women were breathing heavily, and their eyes remain locked on one another. Neither women ceasing to throw daggers at the other.

The phrase  _if looks could kill_  had never been more accurate.

But then Amanda decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"Did you know that your bestie's fuck toy put the drugs under your pillow case?"

And that's when Emma felt an enormous surge of rage, her blood literally boiling in her system, and her heart pounding painfully against her chest. She tore herself from the guards and launched her body at the older woman. She managed to swing once, her fist finding Amanda's jaw. The sound of cracking bone was the only thing to penetrate the yards otherwise undisturbed silence.

The older woman fell back, and her head painfully connected with one of the other lifting benches before her body finally hit the ground. The impact caused the back of her head to bleed profusely.

"Get her out of here this instance. Straight to the isolation block." Regina screamed again at her subordinates, knowing all too well that the damage was done. A wave of desperation overcame her, as she followed the guards who were dragging Emma off the scene.

Once the blonde was removed, all the other prisoners started to resume their previous activities. A group of inmates gathered around Amanda, each trying to see if she was alive, but the medical stuff were efficiently doing their jobs in securing off the perimeter. There were two guards that were in charge of crowd control.

 _Pathetic_ , Erica thought as she stood facing the increasing crowd.

"I know you want to see Amanda but,  _please_ , give the medical team enough space to tend to her. An emergency team is on their way as we speak. So fear not, she will be alright. Now, all I ask from you is to show a little respect. If you want her to get well, step back."

Of course there were women who looked back at her and didn't move from their spots. Some of whom who actually hated the older woman for what she had done to her own child.

And then there were the women who stepped back out of fear, and or out of respect. Whatever the reason was, Erica was grateful.

The question that remained at the forefront of her mind, superseding all else in that moment was _where could Franky be_? If she was not nearby than she probably was in her cell with Mia. Erica couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. Although she knew she had no rights over Franky, the fact of the matter still remained. Erica could not change how she felt about Franky no more than she could tear the sun from the sky.

Regina silently observed the scene before her. The guards were manhandling Emma, all in effort to get her into the isolation cell. Her heart clenched at the sight of the blonde's angry green eyes. The knots in Regina's stomach only grew bigger and more twisted in response. It pained her deeply that she couldn't prevent this from happening. She just prayed for Amanda to be alive and to recover quickly, otherwise she would be in for a very unpleasant meeting with the Mayor and the Head of the police.

And that was  _not_  something she quite fancied.

Jamie, the brunette head of the medical staff, kneeled next to Emma to take care of her broken nose. The blonde flinched and groaned in pain but remained still, allowing Jamie to take care of her.

Minutes later Emma's nose was stabilized with a bandage and the brunette left the cell followed by the guards.

Their footsteps slowly faded away into the background as Regina leaned on the doorframe. Her eyes never leaving the woman lying on the floor. That woman, who was just thrown into the small space like garbage, was guilty of only defending herself. Nothing more, nothing less. She was provoked. Her buttons were pushed and the fighter in her was awakened.

"Did you know?" Emma's small voice cut through her thoughts.

Regina blinked a few times trying to figure out what Emma was talking about.

"About Mia?"

_Oh, that._

The way Regina's throat muscles flexed gave Emma the answer she needed, but not wanted.

"Fuck you," she said through gritted teeth. She was more pissed off at herself for feeling the way she did towards the Governor, than she was at the actual woman herself. Her gaze remained leveled on some random, but suddenly interesting spot on the floor.

"Emma... I was trying to... avoid all of that." Regina explained with a trembling voice. She tried to control herself. To regain a steady composure.

"Yeah, you did a fine job." Emma just about snarls.

"What did you want me to do?" Regina snapped.

Emma's eyes found Regina's in an instant. She was taken aback by the look of sincerity and worry scrawled over Regina's beautiful face.

"To come to you and tell you that the  _only_  friend you had in your entire life might be responsible for you being accused of doing drugs?"

Seconds later Regina continued. "I did the best I could. I stopped the external investigation into the drugs. I told them that the drugs were stolen from the evidence's locker and that they are unmoved from an old case."

"And your husband bought that?"

"Do not involve him in this."

"Why?"

"Because this is prison matter and I am trying to keep it that way."

Emma remained silent. There was a great possibility that Daniel didn't actually know at all. She stood up slowly and within two steps she closed the distance between herself and Regina. Now standing just a breath away from Regina's supple lips, Emma began to think her actions were not the best. Such close proximity to those crimson lips was pure torture. All the pain she felt from the fight was instantly muted by those damn feelings. A silver lining in the otherwise dark cloud.

"Tell me something. Why are you really keeping this from him?" Seeing the stoic expression of the woman before her caused Emma to conclude that she wouldn't get an answer. "Is it because of us? Because if he were to investigate the drug situation here, he'd probably see you and me...in deliciously compromising positions?" The last words were spoken with a purr.

Regina shivered at the sound and licked her lips.  _Stay strong_ , she schooled herself.

Emma leaned forward pressing her lips onto Regina's. It was just pressing, without movement but it was enough to make their pulses speed up.

Regina's initial reaction was to push Emma away with her hands. She hit Emma's collarbone unintentionally, and brushed over one of her breasts. Her lips were still, debating with herself whether she could go through with her plan. She  _had_  to. She  _had_  to get control over the prison before Daniel and Henry found out about the fight.

Her lips started to move against Emma's once again.

 _It's just for control of the prison_  she reminded herself as her whole body melted against Emma's.  _It's just a safety measure_  she tells herself when she allows Emma's tongue into her mouth.  _It's not real_  she lied to herself when her moan is being swallowed by the hungry mouth covering her own.

Emma didn't know why she was kissing Regina just then. That woman was using her and will continue to do so because it is convenient. Because it's a prison matter and nothing more. The way Regina's tongue danced sensually with hers was just her way of gaining control. The way Regina pushed herself onto her was done just to reel her in.

_Right?_

It was Regina who broke the kiss, fear evident in her hazelnut eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but her mind was frozen, any string of thoughts instantly torn to shreds. She observed the look of adoration in Emma's green eyes. It caused a sharp pain in her chest.

She surged forward pressing her lips softly against Emma's and whispered, "I love you." Tears streamed down her face as she made her confession.

"What?" The younger woman was shocked. She looked at Regina, blinking rapidly as she tried to comprehend those three simple words. Those three simple words that when strung together created a phrase that meant the world. A phrase that everyone waited to hear.

Except Emma was not everyone. She had never waited to hear such a powerful trifecta, for she and everyone else never deemed her to be worthy enough.

"I...I do. I just..." Regina admits.

"No. You don't." Emma shook her head and stepped backwards. Detaching herself from the other woman didn't make her feel any better.

"I-I..."

"No. You are just toying with me. And I am stupid enough to fall for it." Emma stared at the door for a while and then back to Regina. "Franky was right. Love doesn't exist between these walls. It's just an illusion."

Regina swallowed hard and leaned her head on the wall. "And you believe her? After I just told you she framed you?"

Emma threw her a venomous glare. "So I'm supposed to believe you, the one who uses me as a pawn in whatever sick game you feel like playing?"

Regina opened her mouth and she swore the words were on the tip of her tongue, but they refused to fall.  _Why is it so hard for me to lie?_

_Well, it's not really a lie._

It's more of a using the truth for her advantage. It's using people, not lying to them.  _Isn't it better?_

"Yes, because you feel the same way towards me as I do to you." Regina stated knowing Emma couldn't argue that.

The younger woman felt like a little deer cornered with a gun pointed at her. If she agreed with Regina she would be shot, or in her case, labeled a drug user... _again_. If she rejected... She couldn't really do that because she would then be lying about her feelings. The one thing she was certain of was that Regina loved that she could control her like this. It was probably the sole reason the Governor agreed upon their secret affair.

"Why didn't it come to anyone's mind to get the two women on the opposite sides of the yard? How did you let them get so close?" Erica shouted at the guards.

She stood in the middle of the rest room surrounded by the men and women in uniform. She wasn't the tallest woman but her larger than life pose, one that she has picked up from her mother, was enough to intimidate everyone. Though, she had to admit to herself, Regina was much better at this.

Graham took a step forward.

"We answer before the Governor. Not you." He voiced what was running through everyone's thoughts.

Because they all had thought about how odd is was that the Governor was in the isolation block with the prisoner and the prisoner advocate was instead presently lecturing them.

"By the way, why she is not here? Why is she with that woman?" Ruby, a red-headed woman, asked furthering Erica's inability to gain command over them.

Again, Regina was better at this. And where was she? With her lover? And where was Franky?

The phone in Daniel's office rang. He picked it up.

"Yes." He answered while his eyes were still focused on the budget for the prison.

"Chief, there is woman who wants to talk to you about a 'private matter'." Kathryn, his secretary informs him.

Lately this had been happening far too often for her liking. It was same mysterious woman who sought to talk with the Chief about 'private matters' each time. And it was sure not his wife.

"Put her through, Kathryn."

He waited just few seconds before the woman on the other end of the line began to speak.

"Emma fought Amanda and is now being kept on the isolation block."

"Reason?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"Well..." Daniel exhales. "This is actually a good thing. Her being on the block."

"So it's a good thing that Regina is with her?"

He looks up, lost in his thoughts. This was not how it was supposed to go. This wasn't his plan. But it had the potential to turn into something quite valuable.

"You there?" The woman inquired wondering if Daniel had just hung up on her.

"Yeah... Here. Just... this could be a good thing. I just need to change my course of action. Thank you again."

" You're most welcome."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm stopping here. The plot for the story is written. Now I just have to write it. *evil laugh*
> 
> Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the first chapter hooks you on the story. The second will be up by the end of the month if I have internet on the sea. I'm entering a Summer Haitus. More info on my profile page :)


End file.
